


Daddy Derek...

by Black_Ice_919



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Ice_919/pseuds/Black_Ice_919
Summary: after reading many Sterek stories I realised it has a large infantilism following, although it is not a fandom I follow myself I like to do a variety of edits and I have done a few to test the waters so please let me know if you are interested in more! (Please note any and all images used to portray Stiles as a little are of adult baby’s 18+ no images of children have been used and will not be used)





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Daddy Derek 2




	3. Daddy Derek 3




	4. Fan art 4




	5. Fan art 5




	6. Fan art 6




	7. Fan art 7




	8. Fan art 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im thinking of doing a bottle feeding one next...


End file.
